


Double Life

by Ilovelarry78



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovelarry78/pseuds/Ilovelarry78
Summary: Harry school feminine nerd; gets bulliedLouis school jock;  bullies harry





	1. Harry/Marcel

I groan as I hear my alarm clock go off. I blindly hit my alarm to turn it off, but it was still on. I groan once again and decide to take the batteries off. 

I walk to my drawer, get out a pair of pink panties, a black see-through shirt, and some tight black jeans. I then made my way into my bathroom and take a quick shower. 

After I was done getting ready I walk downstairs to the kitchen. I make myself a bowl of Cocoa Puffs and start eating them. I stand up and put my plate in the sink after I was done eating. My eyes widened as I look over at the clock in my wall that read 8:30 am. 

"shit!" I say before going to get my book bag, phone, and car keys. Once I get everything I start walking out the front door when I remembered something. 

I quickly drop all my stuff and run back upstairs to my room. I go to my closet and look around for my vest. Once I had it I move towards my nightstand and get my glasses and contacts out.

You guys might be wondering why I need a vest for school. Well, let me tell you about me and my life. 

My name is Marcel Harry Styles. Weird name right? I am one of the smartest kids in school. Which will be pretty cool at first but you'll think otherwise when you start getting bullied for it. I also get bullied for being gay. 

My mom doesn't know I get bullied though. And I will leave it that way for now. I know that if I tell her she would be worried about me and maybe take me out of school, which I don't want.

She also doesn't know that my father Josh is abusive towards me. He hits me and stuff like that and mom doesn't know about it because he makes sure to do it in places where no one can see. He also threatened to hurt my mother and sister Gemma if I told a soul. So I had stayed quiet for 3 years now. 

Oh! And I almost forgot to tell you guys about Leeroy and Veronica. They are my two and only best friends. They will always try and defend me from my bullies, but sadly can't. 

My bullies will always laugh at me for my 'style'. Ha! only if they knew the real me. 

You guys might all know by now that I have two big secrets that I had kept away from everyone. Even my best friends. 

One of them is me having a crush on my bully. Louis Tomlinson, but people call him Tommo which is quite cute. 

Um, ok well my second secret is the one I fear the most about. 

I'm living a double life. I'm marcel at school, but out of school, I'm Harry Styles the famous singer. Well, you could say that about me. I actually work in a bar/club.

Oh! I forgot to tell you who my bullies are. Their names are Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Nick Grimshaw, and my Lewis, um I mean Louis. 

They had been bullying me for over five years. It started when I had told them that I was gay. You see it wasn't always like this. We were best friends back then but I guess having a gay friend was horrible so they kicked me out of their friend group and started bullying me.

I'll just leave you to read about my abusive/double life. Bye! Hope you enjoy.


	2. Louis

"Louis! Wake up already. You're going to be late! Again." My mom's annoying wonderful voice is heard from outside my door. 

I mumble a quick 'I'm up' to my mom before I push myself off of my bed. I walk to my dresser and look for clothes for school. All I see is see black. Black only black.

The only colored clothes I have are my boxers. I pick a black see-through shirt, black skinny jeans, and some green boxers. I make my way to my bathroom and take a quick shower. 

After I was all ready I walk downstairs. I enter the kitchen and see my four annoying/adorable sisters. Daisy, Phoebe, Fizzy, and Lottie. They all look at me and say 'hi' while smiling at me. 

"Hey girls. Wheres, mom?" 

"She's upstairs in her room getting ready for work." Fizzy rolls her eyes as she takes another bite of her sandwich. 

I get an apple and bite into it before nodding at her. 

I walk back upstairs and into my bathroom. I get my piercings from my cabinet and put them on. I stare at my reflection on the mirror and frown. 

Big black bags under my eyes. Messy hair. Busted lip. And a slight bruise on my jaw. 

I guess you're wondering why I look like this. Well, let me tell you about my life. 

Well, my name is Louis William Tomlinson. I am one of the most popular kids in school. My friends are Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, and Nick Grimshaw. We're all in the soccer team with me being the captain. 

Everyone and by everyone I mean boys and girls want to get in our pants.

Well, I think that's all about my life. Wait! I almost forgot about my family. Well, you already know my sisters. Well, my mom Johanna but goes as jay is a nurse in a local hospital.

Well, you know half of my life so, ya. Hope you like it cause I don't. Well, happy reading.


	3. Harry/Marcel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go follow my wattpad! 
> 
> ilovelarry78

I get all my belongings and leave the bar. I get in my car and slowly drive to school hoping that the guys weren't there.  
I arrived at school 5 minutes late and look around for any of the guys. 

*Thank God! They're not here yet.* I thought as I start gathering my belongings. 

"If it isn't Gay Boy." I hear Louis say as he stares at me from afar. 

*I talked to you soon.* I thought as Louis and his minions walked towards my car. I take the key off of the ignition before taking a deep breath and getting out of my car.  
As I walked toward the school entrance I prayed to god that I won't trip over my clumsy feet. 

"Where do you think you're going?" I look up to see Nick smirking down at me. I step back and try to move past him but he shoves me back. 

"I-I um...I was g-going t-to class." I stutter. God dammit I hate when I stutter. It lets them know I'm scared and weak.

"Good job Nick. Now look who was trying to run from me." I whimper as Louis grabs me by my hair and throws me to the ground. I cry out in pain as I feel the cement scrape my knees and hands.  
I can hear the boys in the background yelling and laughing as Louis throws kicks after kicks at me. I don't let the tears fall but I do let whimpers escape my mouth. 

"Next time don't run away..princess. Or you'll get it worse." He spits before giving me one last kick and walking off with the rest of the boys. 

I groan as I slowly get up. I limp towards the bathroom and wash off the blood from my face and hands before exiting. I make my way towards my first class even though I'm already late.  
As I enter everyone's eyes are on me. I blush and look down before taking my seat in the second to last row in the back. I take my books out and start writing all the notes I had missed. Every once in a while I would get spitballs in my hair but I try to ignore it so I don't get another beating. 

~~~

I grab my plate of food and walk towards the library hoping that none of the boys saw me leave. I move to the very back of the room and sit in an empty chair. After a while, I had finished my food and thrown my food away.  
I look at my watch and see there are only 20 more minutes till the bell rings so I get up and go look for a book to read in the meantime.  
I walk through the bookshelf's and read through every book title there is until I find a Harry Potter one and head back to my table.  
When I get back to my table I see Leeroy and Veronica sitting down and talking about something. I smile and make my way to them. They both look up and smile at me. 

"Hey!" They both say at the same time.

"Hi, Lee and Ver. How are you guys?" I asked as I take a seat in front of both of them. I put the book to the side and look at my friends.

"We're good. What about you? We heard what happened this morning with Louis and the rest." Leeroy and Veronica have a worried expression as they look up at me. I sigh and look at them straight in the eyes.


	4. Louis

I get everything I need for school and head out. Not long after I had arrived at school. I start walking towards the building when Marcel's car catches my eyes. I smirk to myself before i start walking toward my friends who were sitting in the side of the school. 

 

"Hey guys." 

 

I wave at them before settling down right next to Niall. He offers me some chips which I kindly say no to and turn to look at the other boys. 

 

"Hey mate." 

They all say in unison and wave back at me. I smile and start talking with them about this party that is happening this Friday. 

 

"Hey isn't that gay boy?" 

 

I point over at the parking lot where Marcel's car was at. They all nodded and smirk before deciding that we should give him a little present. 

As we walked toward his car I instruct the guys on what to do if he tries to run away like last time. When we were right in front of the car I look at Marcel and noticed that he doesn't know we're here so I decide to let him know. 

 

"If it isn't gay boy." 

His head snap up and I see that he is shaking as he starts to grab him belongings. He gets out his car and walks as fast as he could to the schools entrance.  
Nick walks towards him and blocks his way. 

*Time to give you your early Christmas present.* I thought as I make my way toward Marcel and Nick. 

 

"Good job Nick. Now look who was trying to run from me." 

He cries out in pain as I grab him by his gelled hair and throw him to the ground. I pull my feet back and let it go straight into his body. He whimpers out in pain but doesn't cry. 

 

"Next time don't run away..princess. Or you'll get it worse." I spit out before kicking him one last time and leaving with the boys. 

 

~~

 

I'm at my lunch table when Elawhore comes and sits on my lap. I groan and push her off of me. She gasp before slapping me. I flip her off as she gets up from the seat and walks over to the cheer table. I don't hate Elawhore it's just that gets annoying when she keeps trying to mess me and make people think that we're dating. 

 

I look over at the lunch line and see marcel grabbing his food and walking out of the lunch room. I sighs and throw my food away before following him out of the lunch room. He enters the library and sits in the very back. I take a table that is well hidden but where I can still see Marcel. 

 

After he was done eating he throws away his food and goes looking for a book until he finds a Harry Potter one. 

 

He walks back to his table where Leeroy and Veronica were now. They all greet each other before talking about some random stuff. After a while Veronica asks Marcel if he was ok after this morning. 

 

After a while of eves dropping on their conversation like a creep I got bored and decided on just leaving and head to class.


	5. Harry/Marcel

"i'm good guys, don't worry." i knew the guys didn't believe me and sight. 

 

"no your not! he fucking beat you up, Marcel" veronica huffs our. i understand that they want me to understand them but i could never be mad at him. i love him to much 

 

"no Marcel you don't love him." my eyes went wide as those words left her mouth. I look around to see if anyone heard her and then at her.

 

"did i say that out loud?"

 

"yes. and you don't love him Marcel. How could you love your own bully. The person that bully's you for being gay. Why cant you just listen to us for once?" 

 

Veronica sounded mad with a hint of sadness and I wish I could change that. The bell rang signalizing its time to go to our last class. i get up, put the book away and say bye to Veronica and Leeroy before hurrying off to my last class.

 

*they would never understand that i love him. i had since year 1. he was new to this school. but then year 7 came around and I told him i was gay and started bullying me cause of that. i still love him though. i could never hate him. even though he hates me.* i thought as i enter the class and take a seat at the back.

 

*after school*

 

I open my locker and start putting my books away when I feel a hand on my shoulder and I'm pushed into my locker. I yelp out in pain as my head hits the edge of my locker door. I stumble back and touch my forehead. i winced in pain as I lightly tap the new bruise. 

 

I feel a sharp pain go through my back. And then another one in my stomach, ribs, and neck. I fall to the ground clutching my stomach to rid some of the pain. I look up and see Louis, Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Nick smirking down at me. 

 

"Stop getting in our way faggot!" Zayn spat as Niall laughed at me. I look down and see my book are ripped. I reach out to grab them but feel another sharp pain go to my stomach. 

 

I pull back and hug my stomach with my tiny arms. After a while I hear footsteps walking away. I look up and see the guys walking outside the school building. 

 

I wait in the floor for a couple more minutes until the pain wasn't that bad. Once it didn't hurt to move I stand up and start picking up my books. I make my way out of the school and towards my house. 

 

On the way home people looked at me with grossed out and pitiful eyes which causes me to lower my head as low as i can. As I'm walking I started focusing on my ring clad hand that I didn't see someone walking my way. 

 

I wince in pain as the ground collided with my bruised body. i look up and was ready to say sorry a million time but I just stared at the person in front of me with wide eyes. 

 

I start crawling back but my legs ended up slipping.  *Ugh! i don't need you guys to be clumsy right now.* i thought as I tried to get on my feet. 

 

"hey! watch were you-oh i'm sorry love. i didn't mean to scream at you. here let me help you up." Lottie, Louis's sister says as  she holds her hand out for me. I crawl back a bit but she just walks towards me more. *I don't want to get in trouble with her brother.* i thought as I stared up at Lottie who was smiling down at me. 

 

"Aww. Don't worry love, I don't bite." Lottie says as she pretends to bite me. I smile at her and tell myself that she's adorable. She puts her hand out again and I stare at it for a bit until I finally convince myself that she won't hurt me like Louis and let her pull me up. 

 

"I'm Lottie by the way. What's your name love?"

 

"Hi Lottie. I'm Marcel." 

 

"Cool name! Wanna hang out?" She claps her hand in front of her chest and jumps up and down. She reminds me of a little kid. 

 

"I don't think that's a good idea. You se-" 

 

"No it is a good idea. My sisters and brother will love you." She interrupts me. I can't say no to her but I can't say yes to her either. 

 

"Come on you'll have fun. I promise." She pleads. 

I sigh and give in. "Ok, ok I'll go." 

"Yay! Come on!" She grabs me by my hand and starts dragging me toward her house I believe. Since I have clumsy feet. I would trip every once in a while. 

As we walked past a bakery my stomach decides to growl quite loudly if I ya so myself. I mutter incoherent words under my breath as I feel Lottie stop walking.  

"Come on let's get you something to eat." She then proceeds on pulling me into the bakery. We stand in line for a couple minutes. She ordered me a banana muffin and she gets herself a chocolate one. 

After we were done eating we make out way to her house. Not even 5 minutes later we had arrived to the Tomlinson's household. We walk up the steps and go inside. As I put a step inside the house I am stumbling back as three girls jumped on me.

"Girls eat off of him! Now." I hear Lottie demand. All the girls scrambled off of me and stood by their older sisters side. 

"Sorry about that." Lottie apologizes. I chuckle and assure her that it was ok. 

"Girls this is Marc-" 

"Daisy were did you leave my phon- what is he doing here?!" I look up and see a very angry hedgehog 🦔 staring down at me.


	6. Louis

*Why did I even follow him? I'm supposed to hate him.* I thought as I made my way out of the library and to my last class.

I enter my class once I had reached it and sit in the front of the class. The bell rings signaling that class had started so I get my phone out. I go on random apps until I finally click on instagram. I scroll through all the pictures people had posted until one particular picture caught my eye.

It was Marcel reading a book, under a tree. The caption read, "when you're more into your book than your friend."

I didn't understand it at first so I look at the picture again and see Leeroy next to Marcel. He was telling him something that Marcel was clearly not listening to.

I smile down at it and decided to stock them for a bit. I scroll through all the pictures of Leeroy, Veronica and Marcel. I mostly see pictures of Veronica since it's her account.

"Mr. Tomlinson off the phone!" Mrs. Kay, my math teacher demands. I look up and roll my eyes at her before putting my phone away.

*After School*

As I walked towards my locker I see Zayn and the lads waiting there already. I smile and stop once's I'm in front of them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey mate, wanna mess around with some fags?" I look up and look at Zayn. I really don't feel like hurting someone right now. So I shrug and nod.

"Who are we gonna hid on?" I ask Zayn who looks deep in thoughts.

"What about nerd fag?" Liam says and we both nod our heads. We all head to Marcel's locker. I look up and see him putting his books away. He puts a strand of hair behind his ear which caused my heart to jump. Wait. What?

Zayn goes up to him and slams his head into the locker. I winced in pain even though I wasn't the one who got his head slammed into their locker. I instantly feel bad as I hear him whimper.

"Watch where you're going faggot!" Zayn sneered as him, Liam, Niall, and nick started beating him up. I had the urge to stop them but then if I do the guys will think I'm just like him which I don't want.

I just stand there and watch him get beaten like the coward that I am. After the guys had gotten bored we started walking out of the school.

"Are you guys up for a smoke?"

I look up at Zayn and shake my head as the other boy say yes.

"Maybe next time?" I shrug and wave at them as I walked away.

"Alright mate. See you tomorrow." I hear Niall say behind me.

~~

My stomach starts to growl as I'm half way home. I look around to see if there's a restaurant or store near by. I spot my favorite donut store across the street from me.

I walk in and order a chocolate donut with some Yorkshire tea. Once I paid I walk out and continue my way to my house as I eat my donut and drink my tea.

I reach my house in a record of 8 minutes. As I enter I take off my shoes and back bag. I run my hand through my hair before I'm being suffocated with hugs by my sisters.

"Louis we missed you!" All three girls scream as I Laugh and tell them that I missed them too. After talking with the girls for a bit I decided to go upstairs. I get my homework out an start on it before putting music on my PS3.

30 minutes later I'm was finally done with my homework. I put everything away before I go to grab my phone from the desk. I frown as I don't see it there.

*ugh! Where did I leave it?* I thought as I made my way downstairs.

As I'm in the last step I yell out, "daisy, where did you leave my pho-what is he doing here?!" I growl as I see Marcel standing there looking at me like if he was just caught stealing my cookies.

"Louis calm down. This is my friend Marc-"

"Friend? You his friend? Since when had you two been friends?" I sneered as I walked closer to Marcel who back away from me.

"Since today and will you please excuse us we're going to my room. " Lottie grabbed Marcel's hand and pushed past me before I was able to say something else.

"Lou-Lou I'm hungry."

I look down and see Phoebe pouting. I smile down at her and head to the kitchen to make lunch for us. Marcel long forgotten.

I was able to make the girls some cheese sandwiches without burning them. The girls and I sat down in the couch and watched titanic after we had finished eating.


	7. Marcel/Harry POV

I stare at Louis as he looks between me and Lottie. I would be lying if i say i wasn't scared right now. 

"Louis calm down. This is my friend Marc-" Lottie tries to explain but Louis interrupts her.

"Friend? you his his friend? since when had you two been friends?" 

Damn! That hurt. 

"Since today and will you please excuse us we're going to my room." Lottie's clarifies as she grabs my hand, and leads me to her room before Louis could say anything else to us. 

While walking up the stairs I noticed some pictures of all of Louis's family. I look through all the pictures till I see one little picture on the floor. I bent down and picked it up. I put it in my pocket and make a mental reminder to give it to Lottie later. 

We made it to her room and go inside. Her room was a light shade of purple, with a pink bed, and green closet doors. Uhm...colourful?

"Sorry if it's a mess. I haven't cleaned it since the girls and I played in here." She admits.

I smile at her and say,"it's ok. It's not that dirty."

"Oh. Ok, so what do you want to do?" She ask.

"Whatever you wanna do."

"Ok, so uh...tell me how you and Louis know each other." She asked. *should I tell her that her brother is my bully? Or should I just say that we're in the same school." I thought as I try to figure out which one to tell her.

"Uh...well I had known you brother since year one. When you guys moved here." I say with a nervous smile. She looks at me with a surprise face. 

"Really?! OMG! Why didn't he tell us about you?" She ask. *i really didn't know why he never talked about me to his family. Him and I were inseparable back then. Still will be if I didn't fuck up.* I thought.

"I-I don't know to be honest." I admitted. She smile at me before she gets up and gets her nail polish.

"Guess he didn't want us to know about you." She winks at me and starts applying some green nail polish on her right hand. 

I noticed she was struggling with her left hand and say,"do you uh...do you need some help there?" She looks up at me and blushes but still nods. I grab the green nail polish bottle from her hand, put her hand on my knee, and start painting them. 

When I was done painting them she compliments me," Wow! You do this better than me. Who taught you?" I smiled at her but then my smile fades. *i haven't told her I was gay. What if she was homophobic like Louis? Will she hate me? Will she not want to be my frie-* I was interrupted from my train of thoughts as Lottie waved her hand in front of my face. 

"You ok there?" Lottie ask.

"Ya. I'm Sorry about that. But to answer your question. Nobody t-taught me. I-I did myself." I admitted. Her eyes went wide and I was preparing myself to hear all the dirty comments that she will throw my way. 

"Your gay then? Cause if you taught yourself that means you painted your own nails. Oh and don't worry I ain't homophobic." I sigh in relief as I hear her say that she's not homophobic. 

After an hour I say bye to Lottie and the other girls. I start heading home but not before I go to the store and buy some ships and a coke. 

Like about 20 minutes later I arrive at my house. I take off my back bag and shoes. I head upstairs and change into some pink sweats and a grey tank top. 

 

 

I go back down stairs and go to the living room. I put on 'love actually' and take a seat on the love seat. Half way through the movie my eyes start getting heavy so I turn off the TV and head upstairs to my bedroom. 

I go to my closet and get out a purple sweater. I take off my grey tank top and sweats, leaving me in my black lace panties. I pull the sweater over my head. 

I go into my bathroom and brush my teeth. I walk back into my room and get under my covers. I turn off my lamp and close my eyes. 

After 10 minutes of lying in bed with my eyes close and I managed to fall into a dreamless sleep.

 

12-8-18  
8:56pm  
:)


	8. Louis POV

I stare up at my white ceiling as I thought about Marcel. I really don't know why but having him back in my house, hanging out with my sisters and seeing him laugh makes my heart jump. 

I hate these feelings. I should hate Marcel but I can't bring myself to. He's like a baby that need help with everything and need someone to be there just to make him smile. 

And I kinda wanna be that someone...

I groan once again and turn around in my bed. I lay my head on my pillow and starts cussing myself out for even think of a boy that way. 

"Louis are you ok?" 

I look up to see Lottie standing in my door way. I groan once more and hide my face into my pillow again. I feel the bed dip beside me and a hand being placed on my back. 

"What's wrong Louis? Are you mad that I brought Marcel over?"

Lottie knew about mine and Marcel's friendship in the past. And I'm a tiny bit pissed that she brought him back but I'm also grateful that she did so. 

"I don't know Lots. Everything is so confusing right now." 

I hear Lottie sigh and mutter something underneath my breath. I turn over in my bed and sit up against my headboard so I can talk to her better. 

"Talk to me then."

I sigh once more and grab her smaller hand. I play with her fingers for a bit until I finally look up at her. 

"I don't know Lottie. It's so confusing. He's just so cute and ugh! I can't think about him or boys in general that way. And you bringing him back just fucked with my heart or feeling to whatever those things are called." 

Lottie removes her hand from my hold and crawls up the bed until she's sitting next to me. She rest her head on my shoulder as she grabs my hand once more. 

"Lou you're confused. It's not bad to think of a boy like that. It might just be your hormones. I'm sorry I brought Marcel over but he looked so hurt and lonely and I just couldn't leave him all alone." 

I nod at her and lay my head on her head. We both stay quiet for a while till she gets up from the bed and stares back at me. 

"Just sleep yeah. You can think about it tomorrow. Goodnight Lou." 

I nod at her and muttered 'goodnight' before turning over in my bed and hugging my pillow to my chest. I sigh because she was right. 

After a while of just thinking about the subject I finally decide that I'm not gay and that I'm in fact straight. I let my eyes close and sleep take over me. 

12-9-18  
3:57pm  
:)


End file.
